1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mower for mowing grass and the like in gardens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mower, carried on the back, provided with a disc-shaped mowing blade rotating around an approximately vertical axis on an end of an operation rod, and mowing the grass with a uniform desired length by holding the operation rod to change the height of the mowing blade from the ground, is known (refer to the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. H11-9051, for example).
However, high skill is required to conduct mowing work with keeping the height and moving the mower because the operation rod and the mowing blade are heavy, and the mowing blade is in high-speed rotation and the operation rod is moved by vibration. For a person who is not accustomed to using the mower, it is difficult to keep the height of the mowing blade from the ground in operation, and weed and the like in fields and gardens can not be the desired length. And, the mowing blade may unintentionally contact the ground and cause danger by jumping up. And, the mowing blade may crawl on the ground when touching the ground, and hinder smooth mowing work.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mower with which the weed and the like in fields and gardens can be mowed beautifully with a uniform desired length by a person who is not skilled in mowing work with safety.